


Anniversary

by NachtGraves



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Grief/Mourning, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: It's the first anniversary they are able to acknowledge.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This was a deviation of a tumblr prompt I got that deviated so far off into a different pairing. This happens a little too often. I'm bad at following directions >.>
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://nachtgraves.tumblr.com)!

Something was wrong and it was far too early for any sort of bullshit to be happening. Fuyuhiko allows only one hand to seek out the clock on the bedside table, drawing it back under the blankets to squint at. It’s been barely two hours since he’d passed out after having his brains turned to mush.

With a groan, he rolls over and sure enough, Hajime is missing. He’s not all that surprised. Grumpily, Fuyuhiko sits up, wincing at sore muscles and how gross he feels. He should have sucked it up and showered before passing out. Hajime warned him, like he always does, and Fuyuhiko is always too tired and blissed out to care until he wakes up and regrets it.

He slides out of the bed and scavenges for his boxers and pants left on the floor, pulling them on. He digs through Hajime’s closet and finds a sweater he immediately tugs over his head, not caring (too much) about how it’s annoyingly big on him because island they may be on, it still gets chilly at three in the morning. For good measure, he grabs the blanket off the bed, folding it up roughly and ventures outside.

There are few places Hajime would have run off to, but Fuyuhiko has a feeling he knows exactly where his boyfriend (boyfriends? Either were still weird to conceptualize, no matter how long it’s been) would be. Sure enough, there’s a lone figure in a white shirt and black jeans sitting on the beach, back against a palm tree, staring out at the ocean. Fuyuhiko makes his way over and sits down beside him. He can see the goosebumps on Hajime’s arms and tsking, draws the stolen blanket over both their shoulders. Hajime turns his head and smiles at him, mismatched eyes somber, opening his arm up for Fuyuhiko to curl under.

He’s not going to ask what’s wrong. He already knows.

It isn’t the actual first anniversary of her death, but it’s the first they’re going to acknowledge, be  _able_  to acknowledge, no longer caught in the spiraling spell of despair. Fuyuhiko touches the patch over his missing eye.

Everyone was going to be taking it hard, hell, most of them were still recovering from waking up from a coma and others trying to come to terms with what they had done. But they all knew Hajime would take it the hardest in some ways. Part of the reason Fuyuhiko was probably a bit too pushy after dinner, inviting himself into Hajime’s cottage and making sure Hajime (and Izuru, the voyeur, usually content to piggyback in Hajime’s mind but occasionally voice some suggestions and filthy,  _filthy_  statements when he’s in a mood) wouldn’t be able to drown in his self-loathing thoughts and guilt for a few hours at least.

“What would you have done if I hadn’t come out here with a blanket, you idiot,” Fuyuhiko huffs. Hajime’s skin is cold, miles from his usual freakishly warm temperature that Fuyuhiko takes complete advantage of when they’re alone. Clearly, he’s been out for a while with no protection from the nipping wind.

“I would have come back in,” Hajime replies, but then he winces in that way that means Izuru is being particularly loud and scathing. “Probably,” Hajime amends. He rolls his eyes and mutters, “Alright fine, most likely just frozen and gotten sick. Shut up, Izuru.”

Fuyuhiko smirks and Hajime pouts down at him. “Why is it always the two of you against me?”

“Because you’re an idiot half the time,” Fuyuhiko responds promptly.

Hajime sighs and slumps over, letting his weight fall onto Fuyuhiko who takes it easily. Fuyuhiko curls one arm around Hajime’s waist, slipping a hand under Hajime’s shirt and gently rubbing his thumb up and down against his skin. Hajime’s arm tightens around his shoulders, pulling him even closer until Fuyuhiko’s cheek is smooshed against Hajime’s shoulder. Rolling his eyes, Fuyuhiko dislodges himself from Hajime, shushing the other boy’s protesting noises while he settles himself in Hajime’s lap, his back to Hajime’s chest and the ends of the blanket pulled around in front of the both of them. Hajime’s arms quickly wrap around Fuyuhiko’s waist and Fuyuhiko looks up, one brow raised. “Good?”

“Great. Thanks.” Hajime bends his head and Fuyuhiko flushes at the gentle kiss placed on his forehead. Hajime laughs. “You blush about the weirdest things.”

Fuyuhiko huffs, looking back at the ocean. “Shut up.”

“Izuru says it’s cute,” Hajime continues, resting his chin on Fuyuhiko’s head, and Fuyuhiko wants to bite him. And not in a nice way. “Well, he said something about scales of actions versus reactions but that’s just Izuru speak for our boyfriend is adorable.”

At that, Fuyuhiko turns his head to bite sharply at Hajime’s neck. Hajime yelps, one hand going up to rub at the dents Fuyuhiko’s teeth made.

“Now that wasn’t very nice, Fuyuhiko.”

Fuyuhiko isn’t surprised to see a sharpness in Hajime’s eyes when he looks back up. There are few ways to tell who is in charge of Hajime’s body, but Fuyuhiko’s managed to learn and notice most of them. It’s rare that they switch, and Fuyuhiko’s convinced it’s because no one is still all that comfortable with Izuru. Izuru claims to be content spectating, an invisible hand to provide assistance when needed, which was often as they rebuilt, as they woke up everyone else, began the long process of healing physically and mentally.

He doesn’t bother replying to Izuru who takes his revenge by nipping at Fuyuhiko’s ear, although he’s gentle about it so it’s really not much in the way of vengeance. The action sends a shiver up Fuyuhiko’s spine that is unrelated to the ocean breeze.

“He, all of you, will be okay,” Izuru murmurs after a moment. “The guilt will never go away, but it’ll be a reminder. She was important to all of you and you’ll always carry on her memory.”

Fuyuhiko blinks at the tears that build behind his eyes. The arms around him tighten and he feels a slight dampness when Hajime’s face presses against the back of his neck.

Fuyuhiko grips at Hajime’s hands. He doesn’t know if they would have been a ‘them’ if not for the Neo World Program and what they went through. Hell, Fuyuhiko didn’t even know Hajime until they were put into the program and it was pretty clear that before all that, and even during, she was Hajime’s first love. But going down that path was a spiral of  _what if_ s that led to nowhere but a headache and misery he had already dealt with until Hajime  _and_  Izuru eased his insecurities. Hajime had loved her, would always have a piece of his heart saved for her and Fuyuhiko would never want or demand otherwise. But Fuyuhiko had a part of Hajime’s heart to himself, different and growing, but no less special.

“It’s hard,” Hajime says, back in control. “But we’re doing good. She’d be proud.”

Fuyuhiko nods, throat too tight to actually say anything. Hajime brings a hand up to rub at his face before bringing it back down to continue to hug Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko shifts to sit at an angle so he can rest with his cheek against Hajime’s chest. He feels a kiss plant against his head and lets his arms loosely wrap around Hajime’s waist.

They sit in silence, watching the stars, clouds drift slowly in the sky, waves roll onto sand. Eventually, Fuyuhiko feels Hajime grow limp, his breathing steadies into a slow, even rate, and his heartbeat settles. He knows they’re going to regret it later, but Fuyuhiko lets Hajime continue to sleep and, blanketed by Hajime’s lax arms and the blanket, he dozes off too.


End file.
